My Pregnancy
by hybrid-kidd
Summary: It only takes two pink crosses to change someone’s life. Or maybe it takes a coded patient you just can’t save. Slash.
1. Part One: My Pregnancy Test

This is my first Scrubs fanfic but by no means my first fanfiction. I usually write music fanfiction. Anyways, this will be a little AU and you will find out why in a few more chapters.

Title: My Pregnancy  
Author: hybrid-kidd  
Rating: M  
Summary:It only takes two pink crosses to change someone's life. Or maybe it takes a coded patient you just can't save. !Slash  
Warnings: Slash for the moment.  
Spoilers: Hints of My First Day  
Pairings: JD/Cox, Elliot/Keith, Turk/Carla

A/N.  
The italic, bold font is the written instructions. Italics are character thoughts. I wrote it in third person so hopefully you can see which thought belongs to who.  
If not, let me know. :)

**My Pregnancy  
****Part One: My Pregnancy Test**

It was easy to slap the 12 dollars down on the counter, swipe the box into her purse and avoid the disapproving glance of the cashier, sighing, that another young girl could have potentially ruined her life.

Now came the difficult part, the moment of truth. It seemed an easy enough task to change her life, Holding the sheet of instructions, she read quietly to herself.

_**Peel away the foil packaging.**_

_That was easy enough. It's not gonna kill me._

_**Take the wand out.**_

She took a deep breath, holding the instrument between her shaking fingers. Now, for the difficult part… she looked back down at the sheet of instructions.

_**Position the wand into stream of urine.**_

"I have to fricking pee on it?" came out in a quiet whisper.

_**Wait for 2 minutes.**_

2 minutes is an awful long time to wait. Her break is over in about 2 minutes, she didn't realise how far away the drugstore is from the hospital. But regardless of this fact, she carefully eyes the wand that she has turned upside down with the windows facing down, possibly to prolong the inevitable. The 2 minutes are finally up, but before she turns the wand back around, she glances at the instructions one more time.

After 2 minutes have passed, look at the window on the left. There should be a pink line in it. This is the control window which indicates your test is working correctly.

_**The window on the right gives you your result:  
**__**Two pink crosses mean that you are pregnant.  
**__**One pink cross means that that you are not.**_

Deep breath.

She turns the wand over again and glances at the window on the right.

Two pink crosses.

_Damn._

Just as it couldn't get any worse, the door to the women's bathroom swings open and a calming, Latina voice filters into the cubicle.

"Elliot! Dr. Cox is looking for you and he is pissed!"

"Okay, Carla. I'll be out in a second!" She yells back as Carla rolls her eyes and leaves the bathroom, letting the door swing shut behind her.

Elliot turns back to the pregnancy test and swears. She realises she hasn't even glanced at the control window.

_It could be wrong._

That tiny piece of hope suddenly embedded into her mind is suddenly shattered when she looks at the said window. Her heart sinks when she sees that _horrible, stupid_ little pink line, sitting in the window bold and clear.

She sighs, and willing herself not to cry, she slips the pregnancy test back into the box and tucks it into her scrub pocket before leaving the bathroom and her previous life behind her.

Elliot walks up to the nurse's station and immediately spots Dr. Cox standing with his back to her, most probably signing all the charts and maybe trying to flirt with Carla in the process. Elliot leans heavily on the nurse's station, attracting Carla's attention.

"Hey Elliot, you okay? You look kind of pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine-"

She was immediately cut off, "Barbie! You've decided to come back from the land of rainbows and lollipops? I didn't know the entrance is in the girl's bathroom, I mean, honestly, you are a doctor, I know that you must still feel like a thirteen year old girl just waiting for her period to start but for the love of god, didn't anyone in med school tell you _**actually **_have to treat the patients?"

Elliot sighed, and walked off leaving Dr. Cox still ranting at the nurse's station.

She couldn't really concentrate on her work, the only thing that was replaying in her head were the words:

_I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant._

_My mom is going to kill me. My dad is going to kill me and the guy who got me pregnant. Actually who got me pregnant?_

_It has to be Keith, my perfect fiancée, I mean who else have I slept with in- I don't even know when it was conceived! What if the pregnancy test is wrong and there is no baby?_

_Oh shit. I have slept with somebody other than Keith._

--

JD was having his own problems in the form of the older doctor still standing at the nurse's station. He walked over, leaning against the station and began signing some release forms for one of his patients. As he was working, Jordan appeared behind Dr. Cox, holding Jack on her hip and burning holes into the doctor's back. JD concentrated on his paperwork, ignoring the two but in the process he was listening carefully to their conversation.

Perry smirked, he knew only two people in this damn hospital would dare stand behind him when he was so busy with his work.

One was Kelso, who would have started moaning by now. The other was Jordan.

"I'd have thought that the hospital would have installed anti-devil-woman devices by now?" He exclaimed, not turning around to greet his ex-wife but finishing his signature on the last piece of paperwork.

"Oh real good shot there, Per. Did you forget the Jackasses Anonymous club have cancelled their meeting this week?" She fired back, smiling with satisfaction.

Perry shrugged it off and turned around, "So then why are you here? There isn't a board meeting for another month."

"Actually, I came to ask a favour."

"Oh my god. You actually want my help? I have been _wa-ha-hey-ting_ for this day for so long and now it's finally here! This is better than any gift you have ever gotten me, Jordan. I mean honestly-"

"Perry! I need you to look after Jack for a couple of hours. Y'know when a couple have a child, they usually have to spend time with it, and I've decided now is your time. Call my cell if anything goes wrong. And Perry, remember, don't let other people touch him, cuddle him, breath on him, cough on him and most importantly, don't let him out of your sight." She concluded, handing Jack over to a slightly annoyed Perry.

_I had better keep out of his way for the next few hours but I don't really want to_, JD thought as his pager went off and he rushed away from the nurse's station.

--

"Nurse! I need another bag of A Positive and I need you to call the attending surgeon now! This guy's spleen is lacerated and he needs surgery immediately!" JD yelled at the other nurse standing by the door.

Carla stood at the side of him, helping to stem the wounds. JD had already lost one patient and he thought even that was enough. He was determined not to lost anymore.

There had been a pile up on the freeway and over twenty people were injured. With Dr. Cox caring for Jack and Elliot on another break, JD had no choice but to take the most patients. He had about six in critical condition and another with major injuries. The whole hospital was in a state of crisis as the eight doctors on call were struggling to keep the patients alive.

"I need a CAT scan on Mr. Harris and another blood transfusion on Ms. Farrell, blood type O positive now!" JD told another nurse.

There were currently a shortage of nurses, but there were no lack of interns. They were either attempting to help the doctor's battle death or relay between the ICU and the OR, telling surgeons about another patient needing surgery.

"Keith! Get this guy down to surgery now, he has a lacerated spleen and internal bleeding. We don't have much time, GO!" JD yelled as the intern shot him a look of surprise and fear.

JD didn't look good at all, the gel had let out of his hair and his scrubs were drenched in blood. He even had some splatters on his face, that Keith choose not to inform him about.

JD peeled off his gloves and put another pair on just as the sound that strikes fear into the heart of any doctor rang through the air.

_A code._

JD and Carla quickly glanced at one another and raced over to the bed, taking over from the hapless intern who had been taking care of the patient.

"BP's dropping…"

_Shit._

Two nurses and another intern had appeared before JD realised he was in charge. He began shouting out orders in his 'Doctor Voice'.

"I need a chest tube now! This guy has a punctured lung and we need to expand it." JD's voice filtered through the hospital and reached Perry who was standing outside and holding onto Jack. He remember when he had told Newbie to do the same thing on his third day of been an intern.

_Almost like history repeating itself… _he thought as he watched JD start the battle.

"Lonnie! Get it through the visceral pleura! C'mon!"

Perry gave a faint smile as the heart monitor stopped wailing, _Newbie couldn't do it at first either._

JD turned to another nurse, "Run and get a bag of A Positive, this guy is bleeding out!"

The man began crashing again, with the heart monitors wail piercing JD's ears. He made a growl worthy of Dr. Cox as he told Carla, "We can't use the defibrillator, his lung won't take the pressure. We'll have to use cardiac drugs. Carla, I need a central vein catheter!"

JD turned to the other nurse, "Atropine now!"

--

JD ripped off his gloves and threw them in the trashcan. The patient hadn't responded to the atropine and there was no way that they could have used the defibrillator on his collapsed lung.

_Shit. Another one gone._

"Bambi?"

JD looked up at the nickname, scowling.

"You need to pronounce him. The family are here too."

_My favourite part of my job. Telling relatives about their loss._

JD stepped back into the room with a different perspective. The room smelt like death. He stood over the man he couldn't seem to save with tears threatening to prick his eyes.

"Time of death: 0200."

--

Jordan had returned to pick up Jack but didn't say much and with a flick of her hair, she left abruptly. Perry went back to the nurse's station to see if he could pick up any patients, he saw Newbie almost clutching onto the counter as though it was his lifeline. He was looking particularly drained and his scrubs top was covered in the coded patient's drying blood, his hair flopping into his face.

"Lillian, you are aware that Mrs. Fielding's husband and children are here. And you know what the first page in your How-To-Be-A-Girly-Incompetent-Doctor Manual is? Telling the family, so Joanne, go, now!" Perry ranted, whistling loudly at the end to get the young doctor moving.

JD huffed loudly and stalked off down the hallway with Perry following close behind.

"I'm sorry for your loss." The final part of the "Textbook Doctor Sympathy Speech" had been spoken and JD came out of the room, looking miserable.

"Oh Sadie, I'm sorry that the big mean Dr. Cox made you go through that. Buckle up kid, must I remind you that you are a doctor now." Perry began ranting before realising that JD wasn't even looking at him.

"Hey, Samantha!" He whistled, grabbing hold of JD's arms and tilting his head up.

The look on JD's face was nothing short of misery and his blue eyes had lost their hopeful sparkle they usually held. The older doctor stopped admiring- or rather looking at the younger doctor.

"Newbie? You gonna bother replying?"

"Just fuck off Perry!" JD spat, ripping his arms away from Perry before attempting to escape.

Perry growled, grabbing hold of JD's arm once again and tugged him into the supply closet, locking the door.

"Now, listen here and listen good, Ginger. You can't have a pissy fit for god's sake, did you forget that this is a hospital? Newbie, we have to deal with death all the time so stop acting like the little girl who can't go to prom because the guy she was dating dumped her three seconds ago."

"Maybe I just wasn't cut out to be a doctor." JD whispered, tears beginning to cascade down his face.

"You did _no-hot_ just say that."

"So what if I did? As you said earlier, I am a incompetent doctor. I can barely keep my patients alive."

"Newbie…you aren't. But if you continue the pissy girly ass attitude-"

"You really don't give a damn do you?" JD spat, "There were times I really thought you did. But you aren't bothered about losing patients, you just want to keep up your repetition of been the best damn doctor in this place. When I was an intern, I used to want to be just like you-"

Perry watched his young protégé and his mannerisms. He wasn't been the usual dreamy eyed, innocent, kind and caring doctor he usually was. He'd adopted some of Perry's own mannerisms such as folding his arms.

"Calm down there, Julia. And listen carefully, people die everyday. You can't save everyone and I don't know what they taught you in med school but that is something you are going to have to live with if you want to be a good doctor."

"I am not a good doctor? See this is exactly what I'm talking-"

JD was interrupted by Perry grabbing and pushing him in the wall of the supply closet, the hands he had thrown up when he was grabbed were seized immediately by the elder man and pinned above his head with one hand.

Perry looked JD straight in the eyes.

"Now Newbie, shut up."

Perry roughly pressed his lips against his protégés, and to his surprise, the man responded by pushing his tongue into Perry's mouth. Perry growled as JD accidentally bit his lip and pushed him further into the wall. Perry broke contact with JD's lips and began to gently make a trail of kisses down his neck.

He bit JD's neck and watched fascinated as the skin reddened and began to bruise, his teeth bit down on the same place, making JD stifle a whimper and a trickle of blood came to the surface. Perry shot JD a warning look and their lips collided yet again.

JD felt Perry's warm, soft hands slip under his still stained scrubs and caress the soft skin on his hips. Their tongues slipped together, Perry's tongue stroking the inside of JD's mouth one last time before he pulled away. JD glanced over at him, eyes full of questions.

Perry sighed, letting go of the younger doctors arms and he growled, "Jessica, you better not tell anyone about this."

He turned and unlocked the door, stalking out of it with his white lab coat billowing out behind him. JD did nothing but slide down the wall of the supply closet and touched the lips that had just been kissed by Dr. Perry Cox.

--

I'm sorry about my medical lingo. I'm not a doctor, I do law and music. I don't particularly like the way I've expressed JD's character in this first chapter although I hope as time progresses he will get more goofy like his original character. Jordan was quite hard to write too. I'm sorry Turk hasn't made an appearance either but hopefully he will next chapter ;)


	2. Part Two: My Other Pregnancy Test

Hey guys, I didn't expect so many people to actually like this story!  
Special thanks to **anime-wolf-lucky**, **daflippnay**, **JDElliotForever**, **McHobbit** and **megs626** for their reviews.  
And for the love of god, I forgot my disclaimer last chapter so here we go:  
I don't own Scrubs because if I did, I would keep Bill Lawrence in a cage in my den and make him write slashy JD/Dr.Cox scenes :P

Italics: Internal thoughts.

Some other things; I am currently studying for my exams in June (sad I know) so if this story isn't finished by then, the updates will be considerably less until I am finished.  
And in my notebook, I have the plot written to about 11 chapters. I'm not planning on rushing this pregnancy in any way, so to accommodate the pregnancy, this story will be around 15-20 chapters max. I am not particularly fond of this chapter, but here it is.

**My Pregnancy  
****Part Two: My Other Pregnancy Test**

JD rubbed his head, thankfully he didn't have concussion but the back of his hair had flattened. It was all the Janitor's fault, JD had the feeling he waxed all the floors he knew the young doctor was going to run across. JD imagined using Janitor as a float across the polished floor. Things were slowly going back to normal around the hospital and all the freeway patients were stable and operated on. JD just had to monitor all seven of his very closely. Strangely, he hadn't seen Turk at all since yesterday and was beginning to miss his chocolate bear. Dr. Cox didn't appear to be working today either, otherwise the interns would be flinching in the hallways at the slightest sound, running up and down with cups of coffee and just waiting for that high pitched whistle. JD snapped out of his daydream as he felt a vibration on his hip. He frowned slightly, taking the pager off his belt. He held the small screen up to the light, to read the message.

BAMBI, ICU, ROOM 245. URGENTLY.

JD swore and began running up the stairs to the ICU.

Elliot was trying her damned hardest to avoid the two potential fathers of her baby, but it was getting harder and harder. She sighed, blowing the blonde bangs out of her eyes as she scribbled onto the chart. Keith was starting to get suspicious about her behaviour until she had sweetly told him that she was a little nervous about the imminent wedding. They hadn't even set a date yet, however, that didn't stop her and Carla going shopping for 'The Dress'.

Keith thought Elliot was just a little stressed, a few of her interns had been ill or on holiday so she had to fulfil their duties as well as her own.  
Elliot signed her name and glanced down at her watch.

_Frick, I'm ten minutes late! My interns will be waiting for me! _

She began to run towards the nurse's station, not realising the other doctor running in the opposite direction. Hurrying down the corridor, she didn't look where she was going and ended up crashing into something soft. The soft object groaned as it made impact with the floor and Elliot tumbled to the floor, rolling over. Elliot glanced up, plastering a slightly annoyed glare on her face until she met the blue eyes of one of her best friends. He just looked at her before realising he wasn't in the best position.

"Oh crap, Elliot, I'm sorry…" he began as he pulled himself off her and helping her up.

"No, it's okay JD. I really should watch where I'm going!"

Now walk away. He could potentially be the father and you don't want any contact with him. You are happy with Keith and you are gonna get married…

"Elliot?"

A hand waved in front of her face.

"You were spacing out, you okay?"

Elliot merely nodded, before rushing off to find her interns.

--

The door to room 245 swung open so fast, the door hit the wall and made a small indentation.

"I'm here, Carla." JD said, confidently before realising the small amount of damage he had done.

His voice was drowned out by a series of murmurs and pained cries from the lightly sedated woman on the bed. She was certainly pretty, her blonde hair was fanning out all over the pillow as her face contorted with pain. JD could already see the problem of the nine-month bump.  
The Latino nurse gave a small smile before she reverted back to her professional manner.

"Glad you could make it. Okay Bambi, patient is a one Mrs. Hancock, aged 34, married with two children and having her third baby. Anyway she's in labour, 6cm dilated but the baby is in distress so it needs to be delivered straight away."

"Carla, we may need a surgical consult up here. There's the off chance that we can still perform surgery but if we can't, we'll have to use forceps."

"I paged Turk about ten minutes ago."

"Well, she isn't fully dilated yet, but that's a risk we are going to have to take. Have you been monitoring the baby and it's vitals?"

"Bambi, of course I have."

--

JD stepped out of the room, and leaned his face against the wall, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

Turk appeared beside him; his face sorrowful as he rested his warm and gentle hands on JD's scrunched up shoulders.

"You did everything you could, VB. Trust me you did, you were amazing in there and no other doctor could have done a better job."

JD rubbed his temples and sighed, "Thanks Turk, you are the best. I have to go and see Mr. Hancock though."

"I'll come and support you man."

The corner of JD's mouth lifted slightly into a small smile as he imagined Turk holding up a passed out version of himself. The smile disappeared as he and Turk faced the small relatives room. He opened the door and peered inside. Mr Hancock looked calm and collected; he looked slightly older than his wife and his greying hair clearly showed this. He was sat uncomfortably in one with the chairs, holding a now cold cup of coffee.

"Hello, Mr Hancock. I'm Dr. Dorian, I am treating your wife."

"Is she okay? How's the baby?"

"Mr Hancock, there were some complications during the surgery. Your baby became distressed when your wife was only half dilated. A Caesarean procedure would have been too risky but I'm afraid that your wife and son died due to complications in the labour."

Mr Hancock's shoulders immediately slumped as he began to take in the news, tears threatened to spill onto his worn and worried cheeks as JD uttered out the staple statement of any bad news.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Mr Hancock. If you'd like to see her…"

"Sorry for my loss? You are not. You doctors are all the same, you don't care about your patients, just how much your fat pay check is next month." Mr Hancock snarled, the tears that had just threatened to spill instantly sucked up by the growing redness in his face.

"We did everything we could for your wife and child, Mr Hancock. Your son was born stillborn, he died in the womb. There was nothing we could do for him, we attempted resuscitation but it is too much for a newborn baby to take. Your wife was suffering from internal bleeding and we were unable to make up for the loss of blood. I'm sorry."

"No, she can't be dead! We were going to go to Fiji in a month and redo our vows, and what about my other two children? How am I supposed to tell them that their mother and little brother have died? Stop saying you are sorry, I've heard it all before. You doctors sit up on your high horse and just watch everyone around you die. You have no heart…"

JD was getting tired of Mr Hancock's rant, he was worse than Dr. Cox which was certainly an achievement. He rubbed at his temples before interrupting the older man, "Look Mr Hancock. Tell your children the truth, that is what they deserve. I make the effort to connect with all my patients, but death is something I have to deal with every single day. Otherwise I'd be a pretty shit doctor wouldn't I? Wouldn't I?" JD began to snarl until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He had totally forgotten that Turk was standing next to him.

"C'mon JD. You need to rest, you've been on a 12 hour shift and you're already going Dr. Cox on everyone." He murmured quietly so Mr Hancock wouldn't hear. JD gave a blank look as Turk continued, "Go to the on-call room and sleep. You are not driving home in that condition."

JD nodded before muttering an apology to Mr Hancock and stepping outside the room. As soon as he was outside, he felt his knees buckle and he sank to the floor, leaning his head against the wall again. He stared at his hands, still covered in blood. Mrs Hancock's blood. He peered down at his scrubs, seeing the crimson liquid shining back at him. He wished he'd actually cleaned up a little before going and talking to Mr Hancock. JD wasn't lying about connecting with her though, he'd been monitoring her for the last few months when she arrived in the hospital with high blood pressure. She had been a gentle and caring figure, excited about the recent addition to the family and always telling JD about her son. JD pulled his legs up to his chest and breathed heavily, he was afraid he would start hyperventilating.

Elliot felt like she was about to do the same. She stood in the staff bathroom yet again with another pregnancy test to see if she could prove it wrong. She didn't have to pay 12 for this one though, she had stolen one from one of the closets in the clinic. She sighed, before reading over the instructions once more.

Two pink crosses had appeared in the window, almost taunting her.

_Frick._

She emerged from the cubicle, carelessly throwing the tester stick onto the counter in front of her. She peered at herself in the mirror; she had been letting herself go recently. She had no make-up on and been at the end of her ten hour shift, her hair was mussed and tousled. She wiped her eyes just as her beeper went off. She muttered 'Frick' several times under her breath before straightening out her scrubs and rushing out of the door, leaving the positive pregnancy test sitting on the counter.

--

Carla hated the night shift. Turk was always stuck doing the night surgery and she hadn't seen him all day, after Mrs Hancock didn't respond to the resuscitation, JD left the room looking broken and depressed and she had told Turk to go after him. She glanced up at the timetable and stared at the markered names. Laverne wasn't on shift either, so they had no gossip to share and the miserable nurse that was sharing the shift was upstairs somewhere either fooling around with an intern or doing some stupid little job that really required two seconds.

"What's wrong with you? Did Ghandi not give you your daily kiss?"

Carla glared at the older doctor, which looked surprisingly alert for a man who had just started another 16-hour shift.

"Well, sort of. I sent him away because Bambi was upset."

"Oh dear god, what was the matter with Sue Ellen this time? Did she finally realise that her black wife loves you more? I mean, god forbid."

"Bambi lost another patient today. Mrs Hancock, heavily pregnant. We lost the baby too."

Perry shrugged, "Where's this patient's chart?"

"Perry! I hope you are not doubting Bambi. You know he's one of the best damn doctors in this place, even if you refuse to admit it. He carried out all the right medical procedures but sometimes these things happen. She was too heavily in labour so it was impossible to admit her to surgery as the baby had already died."

Perry sighed before grabbing the chart out of Carla's hand and scanning the contents. Carla folded her hands and looked expectantly at the older doctor.

"Yep, he did everything fine. Just luck."

Carla smiled, taking the chart back and placing it in the rack. "Don't you have patients to keep alive?" she lightly teased.

Rolling his eyes, he replied "Maybe." The Latina nurse pushed another chart into his hand and he strode off down the darkened corridor.

"Wait! You forgot-" she began as Perry's figure disappeared into the darkness, she was interrupted by the Janitor walking up to the nurse's station with a smug smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's just say; I know something you don't know."

"Which is?"

"Why would I tell you, Scary Nurse?"

"I'm not scary!"

"See, I knew you were. Always screaming and shouting at me! All I do is mop floors and clean toilets woman!"

"Woman? You did not just call me woman!"

"I did."

"Fine. Will you tell me? I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Under one condition. You make Blonde Doctor go on a date with me."

"Okay, deal."

As she shook his hand, he slipped something into it. She looked puzzled until he released her hand and she opened her fingers to examine what it was. The long, thin white stick looked innocent enough in her hand until she turned it over and in the testing window were two pink crosses.

"Where did you find this?!" she questioned, "Have you taken it from a patient?"

"No, I found it in the staff's bathroom."

--

Yeah I know Janitor went in the girl's toilet. Let's pretend he does for the sake of the story.  
Maybe it is a little farfetched that another patient would die in JD's care, but don't worry as I don't intend him to be like Doug. It's sort of setting the scene for JD's behaviour and I wish I could say more but as Dr. Cox says, my hands are tied to the first part!  
I just want to say I'm sorry I avoided the whole Mrs Hancock scene, not only did I think it would be upsetting or distressing for some people to read, I didn't particularly want to write it in.  
I think the next chapter will be up some time next week, but I'm not making another promises. I am writing chapter 3 as you've read this.  
I'm waffling now, so hope I didn't disappoint.  
X


	3. Part Three: My Wedding Date

Wow guys. Thank you for reviewing. Much love to **daflippnay**, **anime-wolf-lucky**, **tvcouples4evr** and **spidersfrommars** (I absolutely bum Muse O: and one of my rats is called Bowie, small world!)  
You guys rock and it's nice to know somebody actually likes my writing.  
The end of this story had officially been planned. I don't know if I can promise a happy ending, ermm anyways, I rewrote this chapter yesterday and I apologise I haven't got it up sooner. I just have had three pieces of coursework to hand in.  
Warnings: Slash! :)  
Disclaimer: Not mine, now shut up or I'll send Ted after you.

**My Pregnancy  
****Part Three: My Wedding Date**

Elliot slumped against the cold metal railing and deeply exhaled, blowing breaths of air into the cold night air. She gazed up at the sky and watched the wispy clouds drift over the moon as the light breeze gently blew her bangs out of her face. Her shift had finished approximately an hour ago but she didn't feel like returning home yet. She was feeling more fatigued than usual.

_I could easily pretend I'm on call and just tell him that I had to work over. I need to call the doctor anyway and schedule an appointment._

"Hey."

'Frick' was muttered several times under her breath, the warm air releasing itself into the atmosphere, spilled from blue lips.

"Hey yourself."

"You just got off?"

"Yeah, I was just about to sign out when another man came in and I had to intubate him and it was awful and I swear I haven't done it right- and then Dr. Kelso made me do this little boy's stitches because his father is on the board and-"

"Elliot."

"And then I got puked on, and these scrubs are my favourite because they aren't too tight, like those ones that the new nurse was wearing cos she had the Todd drooling all over her on her first morning-"

"Elliot!"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I wanna ask you…"

Elliot fell silent, taking in her fiancées features as he knelt at her feet. Her mouth dropped open as she looked from his smiling face to the glittering diamond ring, illuminated by the faint lights inside the hospital. She leant further against the railing for support as Keith uttered, "Do you think we should set a date so I can put this on your finger properly?"

Elliot was speechless for a few seconds before grinning widely.

"Yes, yes, yes! April 25!" She screamed, attempting to hold still as he slid the ring onto her finger. She examined the larger diamond embedded within the ring and compared it to her original engagement ring before leaping into his awaiting arms and throwing her own arms around his neck as he walked back into the hospital, the shining diamond on her finger reflecting off the sterile lights.

--

JD and Turk were standing, hunched over the counter at the nurse's station, talking to each other and watching Carla place the completed charts into the holder.

"I hate doctors!" she muttered, before forcing another folder into the already full holder and cursing in Spanish.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Bambi. But you all just dump your charts on the counter here and I'm the one left putting them all away again…" she trailed off as her pager went off, she looked at the screen and sighed. "I'll be a minute." She said, stalking away.

"So, there's a Sanford & Son marathon on TV tomorrow night, you in?" JD asked his best friend, who grinned immediately.

"Hell yeah VB!" He replied, before they both hi-fived each other and began singing the theme tune simultaneously before Carla reappeared behind the nurse's station, shaking her head and muttering 'geeks' under her breath.  
She continued with her work, watching her husband and his best friend moping at the thought of been called geeks. Suddenly, a cry of happiness shot through the calm and quiet atmosphere at the station. Keith appeared, with Elliot in his arms bridal style, looking extremely excited.

"Guys! Guys! Me and Keith are getting married!"

Carla, who had momentarily stopped working, rolled her eyes at her friend's chipper mood and said, "We know, Elliot. Keith's already proposed hasn't he?"

"Yeah, but we're getting married in 2 and a half months! April 25th!" She exclaimed from her comfortable position in Keith's arms.

"Oh my god! Congratulations sweetie! We can go on married couple nights, me and Turk never meet up with other married couples!"

Turk's eyes widened as he shook his head, "Baby no! Remember what happened last time? You accused my friend's wife of flirting with me and trying to get me into bed!"

"I didn't! You were looking at her breasts the entire time!"

"I wasn't, if you weren't so goddamn paranoid…"

"Congratulations Elliot, I hope you are very happy." JD interrupted the lover's spat and elbowed Turk in the ribs to prompt a response from the surgeon.

_I'm not congratulating that guy. For what? Trying to upstage me when he's a lowly intern and stealing my girl? I don't think so._

"Yes, Elliot. I hope you have a long and successful marriage with Keith. Congrats buddy. Look after her cos if you don't, me and JD will be around to kill you, clear?"

"Sure. Anyway, I'm going to take my bride home now so see you later." Keith replied, as he disappeared with Elliot still in his arms. As soon as they has vanished from view, JD's head dropped onto the nurse's counter on top of his folded arms as he sighed heavily, his shoulders drooping.

"You still have feelings for her don't you?" Carla said softly, leaning over her friend's buried head and gently putting her hand on his shoulder.

_Yeah, because I'm an idiot and I should have told her I'm crazy about her._

JD didn't answer as Turk shook his head and muttered, "Dude, you are going to have to get over her."

JD lifted his head and glared at his best friend, before Carla passed him a chart.

"What the hell?"

"I just need you to sign Mr Walker's discharge forms, Bambi. No-ones in dire need of a doctor." She explained sarcastically. JD gave a slight growl before signing his name messily on the dotted lines.

"Wow, Newbie. You actually gave in to that pre-menstrual rage- the one that you thought ya buried _wa-hey-hey_ deep down inside."

JD looked up but didn't face his mentor. He instead shut his eyes in frustration, realising that he really couldn't take another rant today.

"Hey Cox, lay off JD. How would you feel if the girl you've had a history with for the last five years suddenly told you she was getting married so soon?" Turk whispered, angrily as the nurse's station was becoming more busy as many doctors and nurses were clocking in and demanding charts from Carla so that they could begin their shifts. Carla huffed angrily as she grabbed a huge pile of charts and began to distribute them to the various doctors and nurses standing at the station. Turk was about to continue when Carla shoved three charts into his arms.

"Room 240, 205 and 246 all need surgical consults baby." She said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before turning to JD.

"Bambi, you have to order a tox screen for Mr Baxter and the blood cultures on Mr Turner have come back." She told the attending, handing him three charts before leaving the nurse's station to probably help an intern. JD sighed heavily, before pushing the charts into his chest and stalking off down the hallway. He rolled his eyes when he heard his mentor behind him, but he refused to stop for the older doctor. He just loosened Mr Turner's chart, scanning over the bloodwork.

He felt a warm hand close on his navy scrubs before the said hand yanked JD all the way around to face him, making JD drop the chart.

_Dr. Cox looks a little pissed, I wonder why Carla didn't give him any patients. Probably cos he wants to check up on me…it's not fair! I'm an attending now goddammit._

"Hey, Amy, you are no-hot daydreaming right now…"

_And now he's going to roll his eyes, flick his nose and fold his arms before he embarks on the longest rant ever._

"See, this is why you'll never ever ever ever get that fellowship you wanted, Lucy! You're always too busy thinking about that big date with that hot male nurse, and what colour lipstick should you wear? Because the red is just too slutty and the pink thong that ya picked out doesn't match those hipster jeans ya love to wear so much!" He paused, waiting for a response from his protégé.

_You can do this. You're not his bitch anymore, you are an attending now. You don't have to answer to him. He even told you that when you were an intern!_

JD took a deep breath, he bent to pick up the fallen chart tucking it back under his now folded arms. "Look, _Perry_-" Dr. Cox flicked his nose once again, giving JD a hard stare. "Yeah, _Perry_, maybe I don't want that fellowship just yet, but you wouldn't know anything about getting one since you've been stuck at this 'dump' since you were a 'Newbie' because you just don't have the guts to actually make something of yourself. And if you haven't noticed, I am busy, I need to tell his man about his test results so good day, doctor. Oh yeah and my ass looks great in hipster jeans!" he finished, shaking his head and walking to Mr Turner's room.

Dr. Cox growled, following the younger doctor down the hallway but stopping at the door to watch.

--

JD examined the chart and looked back to the man lying in the bed. He had been admitted in two weeks ago. He sighed, looking back at the chart one last time, willing the results to change before closing the chart and folding his arms on top of it, willing tears not to come, he hated getting close to patients. Dr. Cox berated him about it all the time but he didn't care.

"Mr. Turner? I'm afraid you have lung cancer. The good thing is that it is treatable and we'd like to start you on chemotherapy immediately to give you the best chance."

"Best chance? Is there a slight probability I could die?"

"Mr Turner, I'm not going to lie to you, there is. But thankfully, we have caught it early enough. The tumour on your lungs, judging from your X-rays, is quite small so the chemotherapy should destroy it but I'm going to book you in for two sessions of radiotherapy just in case."

"Thank you, Dr-?"

"Dorian."

"Thank you, Dr. Dorian."

JD nodded before stepping out of the room, ready to write his imminent treatment on the chart and request a tox screen for Mr Baxter. His angry mentor was stood at the doorway, arms folded.

"Soooo, Melissa, you finally decided to grow a pair? Why now of all places Newbie? Did you get sick of been dominated in bed, Elaine, or perhaps Ghandi decided that he was tired of you being his mistress all the time. I know its difficult now, but you be a brave girl there, Sabrina- Have you been crying?"

_My eyes aren't that red rimmed are they? For god's sake, now he's going to yell and berate you and tell you that you get too attached to your patients. Get a grip, you've told more patients about their terminal diseases for crying out loud._

JD shook his head before Dr. Cox grabbed him by the scrubs again. "C'mon, we're going out for a beer, Agnes."

--

The ending was extremely hard to write and I don't think I did it right but meh. JD's out of character again, I apologise.  
Next chapter will hopefully be up soon.  
I was watching My New Coat today and in the scene when Dr. Cox is doing his lesson rant to J.D, my brother said "JD's always looking at his crotch." Which kept my JD/Cox dreams alive. :)  
X


	4. Part Four: My Nakedness

By god, this chapter just took so long to write.  
Much love to the reviewers: **anime-wolf-lucky**, **Shrink To Be**, **manxscrubsnut**, **spidersfrommars** and **Bonzodog.**

Manxscrubsnut pointed out an important point: It is set around series 6, but unfortunately I don't think Kim will make an appearance. I'm not ruling out her character completely though, we'll just see how if she'll fit into the plotline. Izzy makes an appearance in this chapter. Jennifer doesn't exist in this story, Dr. Cox lives alone and sees Jack at weekends, etc. Laverne's not dead either, I mistakenly wrote her into the second chapter XD  
I hope that cleared some shizz up.

Warnings: Light Angst, slight fluff, spooning.  
Disclaimer: In a Dr. Cox induced rant… Did you re-he-heally think I would own Scrubs? I mean, by god Sally, are you trying to get yourself killed?

**My Pregnancy  
****Part Four: My Nakedness**

Perry lifted the glass to his lips and drained the last dregs of scotch, slightly wincing at the bitter taste as it hit his throat. JD's upper half was slumped on the bar counter beside him, silent and looking at the bottom of his forth appletini.

_What a girl._

JD coughed, raising his head slightly and sliding his arm underneath to provide some support.

"Hey, can I have a beer please?" His voice was slightly slurred but he still held a little soberness, the bartender nodded as JD threw a five-dollar note at the man and received a pint of beer in return. He took large gulps, not focusing on anything but the cool, intoxicating but bitter liquid.

_Beer is sort of like Dr. Cox… it's bitter at first but after a while, you get used to it._

JD imagined Dr. Cox as a pint of beer, he'd most probably be a type of beer that screamed when it hit your stomach acid. "Fight against the stomach acid." JD whispered tracing patterns in the condensation of the now nearly empty glass.

"What was that, Katie? Do _no-hot_ tell me you were off in La-La Land again?"

JD decided not to respond and instead drained the glass, before promptly ordering another. As he ordered, he felt a tap on his back and thought it was Dr. Cox playing a prank on him again so he chose to ignore it.

"Excuse me? Sir?" A gentle voice piped up from behind JD, snapping him out of his trance as he shifted around in his bar stool to face the source. The source was a very attractive man, who appeared to be in his early thirties. JD examined the man carefully, bleached blonde hair, blue eyes and a killer white smile.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a dance with me?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Perry growled as JD drained the beer, before, as gracefully as a drunken person could, left his bar stool and walked off with the blonde man. The other man already had his arm wound around JD's shoulders. Perry turned slightly in his seat to gain a better view of the dance floor, and to catch a glance of his Newbie.

_Hold on? He's MY Newbie now? I think I've had a little too much to drink._

JD soon appeared to be enjoying himself as he grinded up against the other man, eyes half closed and lips parted. He licked his lips before grabbing onto the blonde man's arms, and pushed himself into him. Their hips connected, the denim material of their jeans caught, before finally their lips met. JD's hands became entangled in the blonde man's white shirt, as their tongues entwined and their teeth knocked together. Perry growled yet again before turning back to his scotch.  
After a few more gulps of the bitter liquid, he glanced back at the dance floor. JD and Blonde Guy were still making out. Perry examined his protégé carefully; he looked so young and carefree, possibly due to the fact that he wasn't at the hospital saving people's lives. His familiar ebony spikes lay flattened on one side where the other man had ran his fingers through the young doctors hair, his blue eyes sparkled with not only intoxication but happiness, and light perspiration coated his face.

Perry drained his shot of scotch before standing up and letting his bar stool fall to the dusty floor of the bar. He marched over to the dance floor, pushing his way past some drunken dancers in search of his Newbie. He located his protégé and reached out, grabbing him by the shirt. The blonde man's expression changed from happiness to anger as JD was suddenly pulled from his arms. Perry snarled at the younger man, closing an arm around JD's shoulders protectively. JD's look of light annoyance changed to confusion, as Perry began to threaten the other man.

"Now I know Tiffany here is _re-he-heally_ desperate to get into your pants, but here's the newsflash Skeetch, she's so-ho-ho no-hot interested in guys like yourself, so how about you put your tail in between your legs, and carry your bleached blonde ass outta here, oh and I know it's re-he-heally difficult to process all this what with the three cherry alcopops you thought you'd drink behind a skip to give you a buzz before ya got here, but _by god_, do you follow what I'm saying?"

The blonde man flashed a look of anger and confusion and opened his mouth to reply when he was interrupted again, "What part of get outta here don't you understand, go!" the older doctor snarled, keeping a tight grip on JD's shoulders.

--

JD was silent on the walk to Perry's car; he had certainly sobered up a little in the cold wet February rain that had just begun. He wore a look of hollowness, the spark gone from his azure eyes.

"Why did ya do that?"

Perry stopped, gripping JD's shoulder harder as he gritted his teeth. "Nancy, I am re-he-heally not in the mood for chit-chat, now get in the car."

JD gave a small growl, before attempting to shrug the insistent older doctor off him before falling silent and wordlessly getting into the car. Perry sighed deeply as he shook his head, dispelling the water droplets from his hair, before he walked around to the other side and slumped into the driver's seat. He glanced at his silent protégé before he fastened his seatbelt and started the car. There were no words spoken between the two doctors, the lingering silence becoming thicker, almost like a deadly fog hanging in the air between them. JD cocked his head slightly, as he imagined himself cutting through the silence with a chainsaw.

"I need to buy a chainsaw." He slurred, still wrapped up in his own little world.

"What was that, Rachel?" Perry muttered, eyes not leaving the road ahead of him as JD was immediately snapped away from his daydream, choosing not to question his mentor's question. He just watched the heavy rain hit the window screen before it was wiped away.  
However, JD was soon forced to talk as the Porsche grinded to a halt outside a block of apartments. And not any apartments, the apartment block that Perry lived in.

"Why didn't ya drop me off at home?"

"You are drunk, Newbie."

"Soo?"

"And you are clumsy enough when you are sober. You'll probably end up giving yourself a concussion and Barbie's on call tonight."

JD fell silent, before staring blankly out of the window screen, glancing up at the inky blue sky. Dr. Cox took a deep breath and opened the car door, dispelling cool and humid February air into the once warm car. JD remained still and silent, almost as though he was frozen in time, before Dr. Cox opened the passenger door, startling his young protégé.

"Hey Dr. Cox!" JD giggled, as his mentor closed his eyes in frustration and undid the younger man's seatbelt. JD suddenly glanced up at the older doctor, with his deep blue glazed over eyes. He was struggling to focus on Perry. Perry looked at his Newbie with concern. He appeared to be swaying slightly and his eyes were unable to focus. He gently pulled the man out of his beloved Porsche, placing his arm around JD's shoulders, steadying him slightly whilst he locked the car.

After finally coaxing JD into the elevator and then into his apartment, Perry kicked off his sneakers before he pushed his protégé into his couch before stalking into the bedroom to change his soaked through shirt and find something for JD to wear, since the drunken young man had nothing better to do than sway and squint up into the sheets of rain falling from the sky.  
Whilst pulling on a hockey jersey, he grabbed one of his old hoodies and walked back into the lounge. JD was curled up in a small ball on the couch, and Perry was intrigued at how child-like the young doctor was. His ebony hair was finally free of hair product, small strands stuck up at odd angles whilst others lay completely flat. His blue eyes were glazed with intoxication, arms pillowing his head as he stared into space, mouth partly open.

"Hey, Rochelle?"

No response.

"Molly, I know you don't really want to sit in those soaking wet clothes for much longer. So whadda ya say we take your skirt off m'kay?"

JD lifted his head slightly, still remaining silent before he slowly shifted, pulling his body upright. Perry steadied the intoxicated man before pulling the drenched shirt from his body. He glanced down, quickly examining JD's pale and hairless chest, down to his flat, washboard stomach with his sticky-out belly button, to smooth hipbones slightly jutting out from his damp jeans. Perry shook his head, almost to dispel his thoughts as he threw the wet shirt on the floor and grabbed the hoodie. He slipped it easily over the younger doctor's head and pulled it in position, hiding the perfect milky white skin. JD, who up until now had been silent, slurred, "Don't feel s'good."

Perry wanted to rant at JD, and call him every single girl name he could think of. But he noticed that the man was looking a little uneasy, as he almost curled up within the too-big hoodie. His arms were hidden inside the sleeves, which again gave him a child-like appearance that Perry admired, but they were tucked around his stomach as though he was having stomach cramps. The doctor in Perry appeared as he frowned and placed a hand against JD's forehead. He did appear to have a fever and he was covered in perspiration. He gently lifted JD's chin up and gently explained, "C'mon Newbie. You're sleeping in my bed tonight. You've got a slight fever and I want to check on you."  
JD blinked, letting the information sink in before he nodded but seemed unwilling to move from the couch. Perry badly wanted to berate the kid but instead with as much gentleness as he could muster, slipped his arms around JD's legs and back before lifting him up bridal style.

_I'm sure I've done my back in._ He thought as he lowered JD onto the bed, he noticed that the young doctor's eyes were struggling to remain open before he buried his ebony head into his arms and gave a small sniffle. Perry proceeded to pulling off JD's soaked sneakers and socks, before tugging the damp jeans from his legs, thankful that somehow his boxers had remained dry. He pulled back the fluffy comforter before coaxing JD under. After a little persuasion on his part and silence on JD's, he managed to get the young man into bed. He stood up, feeling his back creak in protest, as he prepared to spend the night on the couch.

Just as he flicked the bedroom light off, a small slurred voice piped up, "Perry—will ya stay with me until I fall ashhleep?"

_Great._

He slipped into the now warm sheets of his bed before whispering, "Newbie? You will speak of this to no one ever unless you want my stethoscope shoved down your throat next time you want a physical and whilst we are at it, I am _no-hot_ spooning." He was answered by a snore.

--

JD awoke, refusing to open his eyes at first.

_I don't really want my corneas to be burnt out…but I already have a headache. I think I went to the bar last night but I can't really be sure. My head is pounding; I'll get up in a minute and get some Tylenol. Hold on? There's somebody wrapped around me…those are definitely arms wrapped around me…perhaps Elliot? Well, open your eyes you idiot._

JD's eyes snapped open. He was in a bedroom he didn't recognise, the faint morning light filtered through the curtains and a spicy, masculine smell hung in the air. JD 's brow creased, as a gruff voice spoke up from behind him, laced heavily with sleep.

"Good morning Sophie."

_Oh shit. I have officially fucked things up._

As though Perry interpreted JD's actions, he removed his arms from the younger doctor's waist, before he shot up, blue eyes widening in disbelief as he made a small squeaking noise.

"Hey Kayleigh? Will you calm down for ju-hust one second, I know that you're embarrassed that I saw you before you straightened your hair and redid your chipped nail polish but get a grip Felicity, m'kay?"

"But Dr. Cox! How…how did…what happened?"

"One question at a time, Newbie."

"Wha…What happened last night?"

"Well, Cassie, I decided to drag you along for the usual 'drowning my sorrows' night I do every night after working at that dump. And I know that you ju-hust love great, long fairytales but to cut a lo-hong story short, you ended up so drunk that I had to look after you."

"Oh. So how did I end up in your bed?"

"You had a fever."

"Fever-schmever."

"Careful, Newbie."

"So…why did you end up spooning me?"

"Because…I-I."

_Oh god. I made Dr. Cox speechless. Maybe I should make a run for it…_

"You what?" JD felt a little more confident.

Silence.

"That's it. I'm outta here." JD muttered as he whipped the covers from his body, feeling the cool air. He realised he was already dressed in a faded green hoodie that was way too big for him.  
Perry watched as his protégé quickly began to pull on his now dry jeans before running his pale fingers through his unstyled hair. He then proceeded to shoving on his socks and sneakers before walking out of the bedroom. As the door swung shut, Perry snapped out of his stupor and vacated the bed, pushing the bedroom door open just as JD turned the doorknob of the front door.

"I love you!" was screamed into the tense and silent air.

JD shook his head, turning the doorknob the entire way and whispered, "No, you don't."

Perry felt his heart break with the slam of the door.

--

_I love you? I'm dreaming. He didn't mean that! He just wanted you to stay so he could laugh at you and call you a girl's name for spooning with him._

JD had gone straight to Sacred Heart. He leaned against the wall of the changing room, adjusting his clean scrubs and working all the wrinkles out of them as they had been scrunched in the very back of his locker. After making sure his scrubs were in pristine condition, he bent down and fumbled blindly within the depths of his locker trying to locate the tube of hair gel he had put in there a few months ago. Quickly locating it, he rose his full height and proceeded to pulling his hair into spikes in front of the mirror.

After JD scrutinised his reflection in the mirror, he left the changing room and sauntered over to the nurse's station, where Carla was busy, holding Izzy in one arm and holding the phone in her other hand.

"Hey Carla What you doing? Hey Mocha Cub!"

Izzy gurgled, reaching her chubby arms out to her 'uncle' who accepted the young girl and began blowing raspberries onto her tummy and making her giggle.

Carla placed the phone back down, "Hey Bambi. I'm organising Elliot's bachelorette party for a month away. She picked me to be her maid of honour! Oh, you might have to give Izzy back in a few minutes. You are covering Elliot's shifts this morning, she has a doctor's appointment."

--

Elliot kept glancing at the clock anxiously as she finished tending to her final patient of her 13-hour shift. She checked over her patient's stats one more time before replacing the empty IV bag. After her work was completed, she gave a small smile before stepping out of the patient's room and heading towards the changing room.  
After she was dressed, she bundled up against the still cool February weather. She tugged her woolly hat on as she left the hospital.  
Shady Oaks Hospital looked exactly the same as Sacred Heart in appearance, though Elliot was sure it wasn't the same. She entered the automatic doors and glanced around the reception area, before walking over to the desk.

"Hey, I'm Elliot Reid. I booked an ultrasound scan?"

--

By the way, I'm not sure if you American people call them 'bachelorette parties', I'm English so they are known as 'hen parties' here. If anyone could verify that, it would be great :) if not, please tell me.  
Finally, to bonzodog; they may well be slash in the next chapter ;)  
Spelling mistakes are intentional - JD is drunk.  
Thank you for reading.  
X


	5. Part Five: My Bachelorette Party

Turk's in Fall Out Boy's cover of MJ's song Beat It. Check it out at 1:11. Damn that man can move!

/watch?vhI-0Hgu8mUk

**Bold and italic**: Memory.  
Warnings: Smut, hardcore!slash?, language, time jump.  
I had to change the rating. This chapter is just…yeah.  
This chapter is really long but I promised slash. And by god, I hope I delivered some smutty goodness for you guys. Much love to **Shadydrmr**, **ChaoticPython**, **CheetahLiv**, **E.M.Snape**, **Bonzodog**, **anime-wolf-lucky**, **spidersfrommars** and **Pentagramy** for their reviews.

A/N – I wondered if anyone wanted to be my beta. If you are interested, just private message me and tell me a little about yourself/your betaness skills/shizz and we'll sort something out. I'm looking for a person who has eagle eyes to pick out the words/wrong tense (I have a habit of doing that sometimes) and to help me develop my plotline. It helps if you have the amazing ability to get me off my arse and write too. I need the motivation, if all three apply to you that would be great. :)

**My Pregnancy  
****Part Five: My Bachelorette Party**

Elliot stared in wonder at the ultrasound scan she had had a month ago. She was standing by the abandoned nurse's station, with the ultrasound on top of the open chart to avoid any awkward questions as to why she was examining it in the first place.  
She gently traced her fingers over the picture, touching the small white mass that was her baby. It was only about 10mm long, and Elliot remembered screaming over and over again at the incompetent nurse conducting the scan that she couldn't see the baby. Fortunately though, the handsome male doctor, who Elliot was pretty sure if she hadn't been engaged and pregnant would have asked out on a date, pointed out the small mass on the screen.

She remembered it clearly…

"**Well, I can't fricking see it, doctor!"**

"**Miss Reid, please calm down. It's here."**

"**It's Doctor Reid actually."**

"**Really? Which hospital do you work at?"**

"**Sacred Heart."**

"**Oh, the one run by Bob Kelso? I did my internship and residency there, then I was offered a fellowship here."**

"**Wow, fascinating. But I still can't see it." She whined as the doctor let out a gentle sigh, indicating the small blob on the screen.**

"**That's it?!"**

"**Well yes, Doctor Reid. Judging by the size of the embryo and the fact that the hind brain is visible, I'd estimate you are about 2 months pregnant."**

"**It's so small, like a bean." She muttered, gently reaching out and touching the screen.**

Now approximately three months pregnant, Elliot was sure her scrubs were beginning to feel a little tighter around her hips and stomach and she was positive that her breasts had grown as the Todd had not stopped gawping this morning. She shook her head to disperse her thoughts, as she gently placed her hand onto the side of her stomach, before she whispered, "My bean."

"Hey!"

_Frick._

"What you got there?"

"Nothing, just a ultrasound. One of my patients is pregnant so I have to keep a close eye on her." Elliot gave a fake smile to JD, before she slid her ultrasound picture into the chart and closed it.

"Okay, so how are you feeling? We haven't really spoken that much about your imminent wedding. Excited about your bachelorette party tonight?" He asked, folding his arms and examining her expression carefully.

"I guess, I don't know where we are going yet though. Carla's kept it a big secret. I'm feeling okay, I've just been really tired over the last couple of days."

"Well, you have been working long hour shifts. Maybe you need a break." He said, tilting his head in thought.

"Yeah, I'll reduce my shift hours. JD, there's something I want to tell you. I don't particularly want to say it in the middle of the hospital so…can we?" Elliot asked, slackening her grip on the chart she was holding so tightly as she indicated an empty room to her fellow doctor. JD merely nodded, following her into the darkened room and closed the door behind him. However, he was completely ignored by the blonde woman who settled herself down on the bed. She looked up, not breaking eye contact as she gestured for him to sit beside her.

"So what did you want to say?" JD muttered gently, breaking the strained and silent atmosphere between them as he shuffled closer to her.

"This isn't easy to say."

"Oh, c'mon Elliot. You know you can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask you if…if you would give me away. Y'see, my father is away in Dubai, setting up his new hospital. I told him and my mom that I was getting married and they said they could only attend the reception. So please JD? Will you walk me down the aisle?"

JD was frozen in shock.

_What should I say? I would love to walk you up the aisle, but not to give you away? I'm crazy about you, but I sort of have a thing for my mentor, who I might have slept with a month ago. No. Just say yes, Dorian. Say it now!_

"Elliot. I would be honoured, of course I will. You know I'd do anything for you!" JD whispered, his voice cracking at the end of the sentence as his eyes began to mist over.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked as her face became contorted with concern.

_Tell her that you are **fine**._

"Yeah, I'm just been all emotional. Imagine if I was your chief bridesmaid though! I'd be crying more than you!" JD joked, lifting the corners of his mouth up slightly to form a small, gentle smile. He imagined himself wearing a cerise pink puffball dress, standing next to Elliot with mascara smeared all down his cheeks.

"I'll need some waterproof mascara." He muttered.

"What? Are you sure you are okay with this JD? I mean, I know it's a little uncomfortable with our history and I can always ask Turk to do it."

"No, it's fine honestly. You've moved on, I've moved on. You shouldn't worry about these things, I mean you are getting married soon-" JD was torn from the conversation by his bleeper. He froze, pulling the device from the waistband of his scrub pants. Elliot watched him carefully as his dark blue eyes scanned over the contents of the message and his face twisted into a mixture of relief and annoyance.

"I have to go, Elliot. One of my interns still hasn't gotten used to intubating patients yet, I better go before the guy codes. Have fun at your party tonight." He said, giving her a quick hug before he left.

Elliot nodded, giving JD a small smile as he turned on his heel and muttered under his breath, "God, they should have learnt this in med school."

--

The bachelorette party was in full swing at the nightclub. Carla had taken the liberty of inviting all of Elliot's old school friends and made sure that Turk, JD and Keith were all working 16-hour shifts at the hospital. Carla noticed her blonde friend sitting at the bar, not inversing in conversation with anyone. Elliot silently sipped her bubbly water, casting small smiles at anyone who congratulated her; Carla frowned deeply before she picked up an unopened bottle of Bacardi and stumbled over to the bar. Elliot rolled her eyes as the Latina nurse plonked herself onto the stool next to her and attempted to pass her the bottle of alcohol.

"Hey, Elliot. You having fun?" She asked, taking another sip of her white wine.

Elliot plastered on a fake smile onto her face before replying, "Of course I am! This is like my last night of freedom!"

"Why aren't you drinking?"

"I'm not feeling very well. I figured I should lay off the old poison y'know?"

"Fair enough." Carla replied, finishing off her glass of white wine. "Now c'mon. Since it's your 'last night' as you so eloquently put it, you are coming to meet some Latina men." Elliot didn't have time to reply as Carla's warm hand clamped around Elliot's upper arm, dragging the blonde over to the dance floor. It didn't take long for Carla and Elliot to become pre-occupied with a couple of young Latino men and their perfect tanned bodies.  
Elliot let her thoughts drift away from her unborn baby and the scan she had received as she grinded her hips sexily against the guy, letting the bass pulse through her body. She blew her bangs from her face discreetly as she continued to grind herself up against the man. She briefly glanced over at Carla, who was doing exactly the same thing with a seductive smile upon her face. Elliot paused, before she gestured that she was going to sit back down. The young Latino man gave her a wide grin as he nodded in understanding before he disappeared into the crowd on the dance floor.

Elliot didn't return to the bar. She weaved her way through the various dancers and left the building; the techno beat still pulsating in her ears. She stood outside in the cool March air, letting the vapour leave her warm lips and drift up towards the inky black night sky.  
Elliot's scrutiny was interrupted by a warm hand on her bare shoulder, she knew she shouldn't have worn her strappy top but as her 'Last Night', the event that was capitalised and underlined twice to show it's importance, she felt that she had to wear something nice.

"Hey." Carla whispered the words into the clear air, almost tainting the silence.

"Hey."

"You okay? You've been a little off all night. Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. Just been feeling really tired and fatigued lately, but I have been working extra shifts at the hospital so I can pull together some extra cash for the wedding."

"Elliot…is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, why?"

"Elliot. I wasn't born yesterday. You've been turning down alcohol, you feel fatigued and tired constantly and you're putting on weight. Sweetie, I know the signs. I've already been through it, now, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Fine. But you must promise not to tell anyone, and I mean anyone. This has to remain a secret, until I'm ready to start telling everyone. Okay?"

Carla merely nodded her approval before she replied, "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I'm three months pregnant."

Silence.

Carla had even appeared to stop breathing as not a trace of vapour left her lips. She stared at Elliot, with an emotionless expression on her face before the corners of her mouth upturned into a huge smile and she stepped forward to hug her best friend.

"Congratulations sweetie! I can't believe it. Is that why you and Keith moved the wedding forward? Was it to accommodate the baby? Have you had an ultrasound yet?" She whispered, still maintaining the hug as tears began to run down her face.

Elliot broke the hug with tears cascading down her face, "Carla. Keith doesn't know about the baby. You are the first one I told. I don't know why we moved the wedding forwards, I've just always wanted to get married on April 25th, ever since I was a little girl. I also wanted to wear a bright pink puffball dress to my wedding but I wore one just like that to my prom. And I've invited some of my old high school friends and they would just laugh at me and my whole day would be ruined and I'd-"

"Elliot!"

"…end up crying and my mascara would be ruined. I'll have to remember to buy some waterproof mascara for the wedding-"

"Elliot!"

Elliot stopped halfway through her ramblings and looked up at Carla. "What?"

"So if Keith doesn't know, you went to your ultrasound alone?"

"Yes."

"Oh sweetie. Why didn't you tell me? You know I would have gone with you."

"I don't know but can we go to your apartment and talk? I'm getting really uncomfortable talking about this outside a nightclub and I'm getting cold."

Carla nodded before whipping out her cell phone to call a cab.

--

Perry rubbed his eyes before he scraped his hands through his hair in frustration. His sixteen hour shift which had been filled with the usual time wasters, the drug addict who told him time and time again that he didn't use cocaine anymore, the diabetic who just couldn't keep away from all those candy bars and every single concerned mother who thought her darling brat had a disease that could only be caught in South East Asia or by cows, had just ended.  
He rubbed his tired face once more, almost flinching at the slight stubble that had appeared almost overnight as he headed to the on-call room to catch a few hours of sleep before his next shift started. He made his way into the darkened room, sighing in relief that only one other person was sleeping, he couldn't stand sleeping in the same room as the Todd or the annoying interns who seemed to take tips from Newbie and follow him around, asking him stupid questions about 5 million milligrams of Percocet and other things he just didn't care about. He paused to take off his lab coat and stethoscope before squinting into the darkness to see if he could recognise the other person. He moved closer to the bottom bunk and recognised the young doctor immediately, the one he'd been avoiding for about a month now.  
The kid had left him alone since that day, not even maintaining eye contact when Perry dumped all his patient's charts on him. They had barely spoken, JD refused to acknowledge his mentor, only asking him about medical advice when absolutely necessary. This however, had not changed Perry's treatment of his Newbie. He still berated the kid all the time, his rants getting longer and more vicious with an uncontrollable amount of girl's names. Just the other day, he'd screamed at the kid for about half an hour in front of his patient just because he'd forgotten to do a tox screen.

Newbie was asleep and Perry couldn't blame him, he'd been on his shift for about twenty-three hours and hadn't stopped all day. Newbie was lying on his side, one of his arms tucked under his head almost pillowing it as his chest gently rose and fell. His hair was a messy array of spikes bent at odd angles and falling free of the usual hair product, the familiar navy blue scrubs were crumpled and his stethoscope was clutched tightly in the other hand, Perry noticed as he shook his head in disapproval.

_That kid never stops. He's been pulling worse shifts than me lately._

Checking the door was closed and locked, Perry walked over to the occupied bed and sat on the edge, taking in the younger doctor's features. He made sure that his protégé was deep within his sleep before he began to talk.

"Well Newbie, you know me. I never know what to say, I'm not re-he-heally big on discussing my life with you but you are asleep, thank the heavens. You can't speak, you can't answer back, you can't grin that stupid grin at me and daydream. But the thing is…I'm worried about you kid. You don't seem to have that same spark you came to me with, I don't whether it's because Barbie's finally going to marry that _re-he-heally_ hot intern that you wish you'd met first so he could slip that ring on your finger but…"

Perry paused, checking his pager before continuing, "What I'm trying to say, Sarah, is that I really meant what I said a month ago. Of course, I've ne-he-hever admit this to you when you're awake because you would just cry like the little girl you are, and quite frankly Emma, that would just annoy me. So I'd dump your sorry ass and you'd go crying to your black wife and your mommy, who would do that _love-healy_ silent treatment thing for about a week-"

A beep interrupted Perry's rant. Perry cursed softly, ripping the box from his scrub's bottoms. The screen stared back at him, unresponsive. His growl was interrupted by another beep and he froze as JD groaned loudly, burrowing his ebony head into the crook of his arm before he loosened his grip on the stethoscope to blindly fumble around for the small black box on his scrubs. Finally locating the source of annoyance, he pulled it from his pants and lifted his head out of his arms to read the message. Perry finally spoke, immediately claiming the younger doctor's attention.

"I'll get that for you, Hannah."

JD rubbed his eyes before sitting up. "No need, just one of my interns again. I don't know how the hell you coped. What are you doing in here anyway?"

"I didn't cope. I drank copious amounts of scotch until I passed out. But that's beside the point, I was trying to sleep but you won't stop snoring."

"Dr. Cox? I don't snore."

"Oh, I'm sorry Christina, you actch-he-ually mistook me for somebody who actually gives a crap. See, I really, really, _re-he-heally_ don't care about seeing you drooling all over your pillow or your face without any lip-gloss or blusher on, oh and I know that would be a disaster for you, that dreamy oncologist you love to work with so much would stop talking to you and start making eyes at the new hot nurse because she has a bigger rack than you, but it will all be okay in the end Abby, _tru-hust _me."

"Dr. Cox?"

"Yes, Emily? What's wrong, did you forget that your navy scrubs don't go with your new sparkly pumps? Or maybe you decided that you wanted to put purple highlights in your hair, like ah-hall the crazy kids are doing. What is it, Newbie?"

"I heard everything you said earlier."

Silence.

"I should go." Perry whispered, getting up off the bed to pick up his lab coat and stethoscope and start his shift early.

"Perry, wait!" A warm hand was placed on his upper arm.

Perry growled, spinning around to face his young protégé before he spat, "Don't ever call me Perry again, Newbie."

"And why shouldn't I? I am an _attending_ now. But that isn't what this is about. Is this why you've been so off with everyone lately?"

"Now listen here Juliette, and listen good. I wouldn't care if you were the goddamn chief of medicine. I mean, have _even_ met me Keira? Perry Cox, self-centred bastard with an ego the size of Texas?"

"God, now you are been childish."

"Well Helen, I ju-hust have to be for anything I say to register in that pink squishy thing you call a brain. But don't you worry because I'll take care of you, just like your prom date said he would but of course he didn't, he went off with the other girl because you ju-hust weren't putting out. Oh, and I know it's hard to hear all this so I'm going to hold your hand and maybe later I'll take your virginity. You let all that pre-menstrual anger out Casey. I'm here for you." Perry replied, pretending to wipe fake tears from his face.

"Shut up and listen, Perry."

"Careful Newbie. You still haven't gotten that privilege yet."

"What privilege?"

"The privilege of whining out my first name, just like my drunken alcoholic father used to do when he wanted something to punch. And I know when my name leaves your lips, it makes those butterflies de-heep down inside reawaken but you hold them in for me like a big girl m'kay?"

"Fine, Dr. Cox. I just wanted to ask you why you said that stuff. Was it even true?"

Silence.

"C'mon. You can tell me, I'm not going to go crazy on you."

"Fine. I meant it. I meant every single word of it, Newbie." Perry muttered, his eyes averted and not wanting to see the young doctor run away, yet again.

"I feel the same." JD whispered, scooting closer to his mentor.

Perry turned his head slightly as JD grabbed his hand. JD gave a slight smile as he gently caressed Perry's fingertips before he lifted their entwined hands to his mouth. He gently kissed the inside of Perry's wrist so gently that the older doctor barely felt anything. Perry looked deep into the younger doctor's dark blue eyes, they were flecked with hints of confusion, happiness and lust. He leant in and pressed his lips against his protégés. At first, it seemed an innocent closed mouth kiss until Perry growled, and JD opened his mouth to silently grant Perry's tongue access.

The older doctor felt the smooth, silky tongue touching his own, he pressed his lips more forcefully over the younger man's, knowing almost instantly that they would bruise. JD pulled away from the taller man, panting and slightly out of breath with eyes darkened with lust. Perry stared back before grabbing his Newbie and making their lips graze together again. Their tongues fought for dominance as teeth clacked together and saliva was exchanged. Perry ripped his lips away to shakily pull off the young attending's navy blue scrubs top, he threw it to the side before examining his younger partner's milky white chest with erect nipples and slight muscle mass.  
Perry proceeded to push the younger man into the mattress, their hips grazed together as his protégé let out a half moan, half groan from the weight that had suddenly appeared on top of him.  
Perry ran his calloused fingers up and down the younger man's prominent hipbones jutting out from his pants before pulling up his head slightly to crash their lips together once more. He pushed his tongue almost down the younger man's throat, before locking their tongues together as JD wrapped his arms around Perry's waist and began to run his fingertips further down the older man's body, dipping under the tight t-shirt and fingering the waistband of Perry's boxer shorts, he let his fingers rest on the older man's back to almost tease him. Perry shifted slightly and immediately felt the younger doctor's erection pressing up against his thigh.

Perry pulled away from JD, gazing into the eyes of the man under him. "No-how you have been a bad, bad Newbie." He growled before he pulled off his own t-shirt and then proceeded to mark his younger lover yet again, biting down hard on the milky, unmarred skin until it broke before he captured his lover's lips. JD pulled away from the kiss and began to impatiently tug at Perry's pants.

"Now, now, Ashley. I don't think you're ready to see my Adonised lower half yet."

"Do you have to call me girls names now?"

"It's unisex, Taylor. Now shut the hell up."

Perry's lips silenced JD again as he felt the older man fumble with his pants and boxers so he lifted his hips slightly to silently aid him. Perry eased down JD's boxers before he exposed his hard cock. Moonlight shone through the window and illuminated the pearly pre-cum on the slit. He tossed the boxers aside and JD shivered a little as the breeze from the action hit his exposed lower half. Perry leaned down and wrapped his lips around JD's shaft, his tongue swirled around the base before he flicked the tip with his tongue. JD let out a slight moan at the comforting warmth wrapping tightly around him, trying to be as quiet as he could and constantly reminding himself that he was in an on-call room with his mentor, the guy he had looked up to for six years. Perry pulled his mouth away, making the younger doctor shudder as the warmth disappeared. He grinned slightly, licking his lips before pushing himself back down to run his tongue along the whole length, which earned him another feminine moan. The movements sent waves of pleasure through JD as he spluttered out, "Perry, fuck me. I'm not going to last much longer."

Perry pulled away yet again, his head immediately snapped up, eyes widened as he stopped. He lifted his head, bright blue eyes boring into the younger man's identical orbs. "Newbie, are you su-hure you want to do this? I mean, don't you think we are going too fast?"

JD snorted, "Now who is the girl?"

"You are going to pay for that, Newbie." He whispered before pushing his finger into his mouth and coated it in saliva. He pulled it out before examining the young man again carefully. "Now, are you sure you want to do this? I'm guessing you've never been with a guy before unless you count the time you kissed your black wife…but I'm going to get you ready now. This may hurt a little and feel weird but it's better than me getting straight in there."

Perry pressed his finger against JD's ass and once more, silently asked for approval as JD smiled and gave a slight nod, he gently eased the slicked finger in. JD let out a strange sound, halfway between pleasure and pain before he stifled a groan as Perry added another. He scissored JD a few times, trying to loosen the tight opening. He looked down at his young protégé and gave a small smile, seeing the younger doctor with his eyes scrunched up and biting his lip, attempting not to moan. He decided to silently comfort the younger by gently kissing along his face and along his jaw line.

Perry withdrew his fingers from the younger man, making him let out a slight moan due to the absence of the warm, examining fingers.  
Perry began to route around on the floor, attempting to locate his lab coat. Closing his fingers around the white cotton, he began to route through the pockets. JD watched him with a slight look of confusion apparent on his face, which soon disappeared when the older man dropped the packet onto the bed.

"No going back now, Scarlet."

JD slowly nodded, taking the opportunity to dominate for a few seconds, as he attacked the older man's lips in an attempt to silence him. He made his way down Perry's body, licking down the side of his neck, which made the other moan in protest. He continued further, taking his time around Perry's nipples. JD gently flicked his tongue over them, making them stimulated and erect. Perry growled a little before pulling JD back up to connect their lips together once more. He couldn't get enough of the kid. He tasted sweet, and Perry silently wondered whether one of the nurses up in paediatrics had been feeding him candy necklaces.  
He ripped his lips from the younger man and picked up the packet that had become entangled in the bed sheets. He tore open the foil packet with his teeth, spitting out the end as he stared down at his young protégé. The kid was relaxed, spread out on the bed with his lips parted and his ebony hair spiked up all over the place.

_Fucking beautiful._

"Perry?" JD whispered, holding his breath as the older doctor rolled on the condom before he spat onto it, coating it with saliva. He pressed it against JD's entrance, making him tense up and hold his breath. He gently pushed into his younger lover, sinking slowly into the awaiting entrance and glanced at JD's face as it contorted in pain. Perry let out a breathily sigh before gently straddling the soft skin on the younger man's bony hips attempting to give some pleasure to the man below him. He slowly began to thrust his way in and out of the tight opening, beginning a slow rhythm. JD moaned again at the feeling of closeness, locking his mouth with the older man's as he felt their bare chests connect with one another. Perry growled, breaking the kiss to get some air. He stared at his protégé below him, panting and gasping for air and leaned down, nuzzling deeper into the younger's neck and gently lapping at the perspiration that appeared there. He felt every single movement of the younger man reacting to his thrusts. JD's eyes slid shut as Perry angled himself slightly and brushed against his prostate. The younger doctor shivered slightly as the muscles of his opening constricted slightly and a wave of pleasure swept through his body. With each thrust, Perry felt his heartbeat increase as the doctor below him let out a series of low moans and groans with each hit. He began to speed up, making JD's hips buck up slightly, as he thrust upwards. He reached lower down and stroked JD's leaking cock with one calloused finger. He brushed over the opening, making the younger man let out a breathily sigh. He enclosed the kid's mouth once again with his own, and immediately felt each gasp of his name against his lips.

Perry gently closed his fingers around the shaft, as JD let out a low moan over the other's lips. Perry smiled slightly, before jerking hard on the other man's cock. He felt his protégés climax splat across his hand, chest and stomach. "Perry!" was whispered into the cold air between the two warm bodies, as he immediately followed, shooting his seed into the other man. JD panted heavily, feeling his mentor buried deep inside him.

"Fuck." Perry whispered, tearing his lips away as he moved to gently press kisses along JD's jaw line, before he slowly withdrew from the body below him. He sucked the come from his long, calloused fingers, savouring the taste of the younger man. JD watched his mentor carefully, as he rolled off of him and ended up at his side, panting slowly. JD leaned over and gently began to lick Perry's chest, letting his tongue dip up and down the toned muscle. He took his time around the older man's nipples, skimming his tongue over the bud and watching it slowly perk up from the slight moisture.

Satisfied all the come was cleaned from his lover's chest, JD pulled himself up from his previous position, and ungracefully dropped back at Perry's side. Perry rolled his eyes at the younger doctor, he proceeded to pull off the condom and discarded it in the waste paper basket at the side before he pulled his protégé close to his bare chest. JD shifted a little, nuzzling his face into the older man's neck before he fell asleep.

--

I'm shit at sex scenes. Next chapter will be a while. Sorry.  
The time gap is there to keep the story moving and I know it's a little fast with the whole JD/Cox schmex but look at Scrubs itself. Turk proposed to Carla when they'd only been dating a year and a half!  
I'm rambling now.  
X


	6. Part Six: My DPC

-Dodges rotten tomatoes- Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. It didn't actually take that long to write but I've been having a fuckload of ideas lately and I had to write them all down. The ending for this story is officially planned and it's 20 chapters long. /. Anyways, much love to **daflippnay**, **Divyani**, **Oracle Thunder**, **bonzodog**, **spidersfrommars**, **anime-wolf-lucky** and **mars2192 **for their reviews.  
Warnings: Mild Slash, time jump, Abuse of _italics_ button for emphasis.

Takes place two weeks after JD and Dr. Cox have slept together. Figured I needed to keep the story moving.

**My Pregnancy  
****Part Six: My DPC**

Turk was convinced that his best friend was hiding something. He wondered whether it was due to Elliot's imminent wedding and her crazy attempts to control every single aspect of it. Almost every person in Sacred Heart appeared to be hiding a secret of some sort. Elliot was running around like a woman gone wild, frantically tying up the loose ends of her wedding and screaming into her cell phone in every available break that she had. His own wife appeared to be concealing her own secret as she constantly followed Elliot around with a worried look on her face, attempting to reassure the blonde doctor that the flowers would be the correct shade of lilac and the bridesmaid's dresses would fit perfectly. He knew that his wife was her maid of honour and she was supposed to be calming the younger woman down but she was worrying way too much over Elliot.  
Even Dr. Cox, hardass of Sacred Heart Hospital, looked a little uneasy and on edge recently. For the past two weeks he and JD never appeared in the same hospital room together and when they did interact, they barely made eye contact with each other. JD remained silent whilst Dr. Cox spat out a large rant littered with a series of girl's names at him. Today, the older doctor explained, he was using female characters from Harry Potter as he had been forced to read the books to Jack for the last week. Turk cocked his head and examined the pair closely.

"I don't know what type of common sense they were selling at the supermarket, Hermione, but you _ju-hust_ better pull yourself together and remember to get the goddamn blood cultures! I mean, _my god_, Ginny, did they even teach you this stuff in med school? Or were you too busy getting ready for prom night?"

JD said nothing and presented the older doctor with a killer glare, before he snatched the patient's chart back from his mentor and stalked off down the hallway.

"Oh and Bellatrix? Outstanding effort on trying _no-hot_ to make me believe that you are so _no-hot_ in fact a pissy little girl!" Dr. Cox snarled after his protégé before turning back to the nurse's station. Carla appeared from seemingly nowhere and began to glare at the older doctor attempting to stare him down. Turk half expected Cox to back down from his fiery Latina wife, however, the older man made the unwise decision of meeting the head nurse's glare head-on.

"Mind telling me what the hell that was?" The Latina nurse said a little sharply.

"That was me yelling at an _attending_ to do his job so we know whether the woman in Bed 4 has leukaemia or no-hot."

"Leave Bambi alone. It's really unprofessional when you yell at your _'colleague'_ in the hallway. Face it Perry-" She began, ignoring the incredulous look on his face and the raised eyebrow as she continued. "He's not your lapdog anymore and you can't take it can you? You can't stand it that he might not need your help. Why are you fighting with him again? You two have been like this for two weeks now."

"It's none of your business, Carla. Now if you'll excuse me-" He gathered up the charts sitting on the nurse's station and turned on his heel to berate his first patient of the day. A gentle but firm hand clamped down on his lab coat, stopping him.

"It is my business, Perry. I'm making it mine. I'm onto what you and Bambi have been up to, he's been walking around like a lost puppy for the last two weeks. He didn't even smile when I gave him a candy bracelet…Will you just talk to him please? He'll listen to you!"

"I'm no-hot going to talk to Minerva because it's not my problem. Oh and I know that she's all depressed because her boyfriend dumped her three days ago and she's gained about 3 pounds from all the mint chocolate chip ice-cream she's devoured, but I really, really, _re-he-heally_ can't be bothered to listen to her whining for the next hour."

"You better come through for him, I mean it." The head nurse finished as she picked up her stethoscope from the desk in front of her and slung it over her neck. She paused to give the older doctor another glare before stalking away to monitor a patient's vitals.

--

JD stood over Bed 4 and pretended to examine the chart in front of him intently. He knew exactly what to tell the woman in front of him who currently mirrored his expression; however, she stared back and forth between the young doctor and the chart he was holding with concern. JD rubbed his eyes slowly to stop the horrible chicken scratch he called his handwriting from blurring any further before he glanced up and immediately made eye contact with his patient.

"Okay, Miss-" JD paused and flicked the sheet over to reveal the patient's name, "Harris. It's good news, you don't have leukaemia. We're going to continue running tests and I'm going to put you on some medication to deal with the pain. A nurse will be in shortly to administer it."

Miss Harris broke into a large smile which JD copied as he filled in the relevant spaces on her chart and slid the folder underneath his arm.

"Thank you, Doctor." She whispered as he nodded and left the room. JD stepped out of Miss Harris's room and gave the chart to a rather hassled looking nurse who promised to put the patient on medication straightaway. He debated whether he should pick up another patient as he glanced at the clock. It was almost two in the afternoon and JD hadn't had time to grab breakfast in the morning as he'd been pulling graveyard shifts for the last two weeks. He decided to pay a visit to the cafeteria, as it was Tuesday, meaning that it was pudding and pie day.

JD slid into the seat next to Turk and began to poke at his chicken and gravy pie with his fork, only half listening to Turk and Elliot's conversation about the best places to go on honeymoon. JD rolled his eyes as he noticed that the 'happy' couple who were due to be married in a matter of weeks were sitting opposite him and Turk. Elliot was talking at a thousand miles an hour and trying to convince Keith and Turk that she was making the correct decision.

"We were going to go skiing, but I can't ski and I can think of nothing worse than falling flat on my face in wet snow with big, bulky ski-stuff on, which does absolutely nothing for my figure. My hair will go all frizzy and I won't be able to wear my 'Mrs Dudemeister' bikini and my cute little sandals that I bought just the other day. When you walk on the sand, they leave 'Just Married' in your footprints, isn't that so cute? Although, I could wear my cool fluffy boots, I don't know-"

JD zoned out and began cutting his pie into smaller pieces. He shoved a particular large piece into his mouth as Elliot directed her attention towards him.

"What do you think, JD?" She pouted as she all but threw the brochure into his face. JD swallowed the piece and carefully eyed the glossy brochure as though it was a nuclear weapon. JD suddenly imagined himself as a spy dressed in a smart suit, carefully disposing of the bomb. He successfully managed to disconnect the wires when Nurse Tisdale appeared and they began to kiss passionately.

"I'd make a good James Bond." JD whispered as Elliot shot him a warning look.

"Anyway, I have to go and do my rounds. C'mon Keith." She said, stuffing all the holiday brochures into her backpack and signalling for her fiancée to follow her. Turk snorted loudly, pulling the foil off the top of his butterscotch pudding as he finally acknowledged his best friend.

"Hey Vanilla Bear. Sorry I didn't say anything earlier, you know what Elliot gets like."

"It's okay, SCB. Do you think I'd make a good James Bond?" JD asked between mouthfuls of chicken and pastry.

Turk shook his head as he began to eat his pudding. "Sorry, VB. You have to be English to do that sort of thing, and your accent isn't really that good."

"Really? Because I would love a cup of tea, if you wouldn't mind!" JD mocked as he pouted at his best friend.

"Dude, I'm just saying. Dr. Cox really rode you today-" JD attempted not to form mental images from Turk's words, but the desire was just too strong and his mind exploded with disturbing images of the older doctor sitting on his back, growling "C'mon Newbie!" into his ear as Jordan rode on Dr. Kelso straight behind them. Jordan pulled out a lasso and threw it; it immediately caught Dr. Cox around his waist, and with more strength than a normal woman should possess, Jordan pulled him off JD.

"I don't know what is going on between you two but talk to me, JD. If you don't want to, at least go and talk to him. I miss my Vanilla Bear."

"Okay. You can finish my pudding if you want." JD replied, as he pushed his half eaten dinner away from him and left the cafeteria.

--

Elliot finished her rounds promptly and she decided to grab a coffee and relax in the staff room for a while. She quickly found Keith, who had been attaching a patient's IV. Elliot proceeded to dump his patients on a hapless intern as she dragged him with her to the staff room to discuss their honeymoon arrangements. Soon, several glossy holiday brochures full of smiling people and sandy beaches covered the coffee table. Elliot placed her coffee cup down, ignoring the fact that decaffeinated coffee didn't taste as nice as her normal drink.

"What about Rome? With all the culture and stuff? We can visit amphitheatres and the weather is really nice, it's sunny." Keith said hopefully, as he flicked through another brochure. He received no answer to his question and so he continued to list potential places.

"New York?"

"Fiji?"

"Jordan?"

Elliot's head whipped around, as she quickly examined the surroundings and let out a huge sigh of relief that the older woman wasn't standing in the doorway of the staff room. Keith noticed her response and tried to reassure his fiancée, "No, I meant Jordan in Egypt. It's really, really hot."

"Hey, Keith…can I talk to you about something important?" Elliot began as Keith placed the brochure gently down on the coffee table and turned to face her.

"Sure, Elliot. What's wrong? Are you getting those wedding pre-nerves because Carla said that you could always go and talk to her."

"No, I'm really excited about finally getting married to you. It's just, I really need to tell you about something that I've been meaning to for a while now."

"Okay, you know you can talk to me about anything."

"Well, you know how we're getting married and soon we'll be settling down…" Elliot was interrupted by her beeper going off. She stopped mid-sentence and quickly ripped the small black box from her faded and tighter jeans.

"I have to go. My intern's in trouble again." She said, rolling her eyes and giving Keith a quick kiss on the lips. "We'll continue this conversation later?" She asked, waiting for conformation in the form of a nod before she left the staff room.

--

Carla ignored her husband, who was currently leaning on the nurse's station counter and eying the basket of assorted muffins.

"Sweetness, can I have one of these muffins? My blood sugars a little low." Turk asked, resting his head upon one of his hands.

"They aren't mine, baby." She replied, smirking slightly but leaning over the counter to gently peck her husband on the lips. "There's some sugar for you. Did you talk to JD?"

"Yeah, still got nothing, he just daydreamed when I was talking to him. Did you talk to Cox?"

"Sort of. I may have shouted at him."

"My baby gave him some attitude? Anyway, are you sure about this whole thing? I don't think that JD's gay, I know he seems it with all the hair products and his sensitive attitude, but I doubt he and Cox did anything together. In fact, I'm just going to stop talking about it…"

Carla put her hands on her hips, "Turk! I am _positive_. I mean, I'm a nurse so I'm supposed to know who is doing who. I know that Dr. Kelso has a rash from sleeping with a Japanese air hostess, Ted had an argument with his mom last night and had to sleep on the couch, Nurse Tisdale is having sex with Dr. Mickhead-" She ignored her widening husbands eyes and the small grimace that appeared on his face, "Jordan is dating yet another intern and I am telling you _right now_, that JD and Dr. Cox have something going on!" She finished as Turk gave her a sceptical look.

He was about to reply when his best friend appeared from one of his patient's rooms looking slightly more positive about himself. He had a small, closed mouth smile on his face, which remained when he acknowledged Turk and Carla.

"Hey Bambi."

"Hey Carla, hey Chocolate Bear. I'm still trying to find out what the hell is wrong with Miss Harris. I wish I'd have gone into differential diagnosis…" He trailed off, cocking his head slightly as he entered another daydream.

Turk turned to his wife, "I knew we shouldn't have bought him that House DVD."

JD imagined himself as the sarcastic and bitter doctor. He stood in front of a clear board and wrote all the symptoms that Miss Harris was experiencing with a silver marker pen. He proceeded to snap at his colleagues, forcing them to tell him what they thought she had. Elliot immediately began to list all the different things that it could be, perfectly channelling the behaviour of Cameron. Turk was the perfect candidate for Foreman even though he had never broken into anyone's house before and Keith was obviously Chase clearly flirting with Cameron-Elliot and being the overall preened, perfect pretty boy. Dr. Cox entered the room and JD snapped, "We don't need an oncologist, it's not cancer dammit!" JD turned away and began limping with his trademark cane.

"I'd have such a bitchin' cane…"

"Narcissa!"

"Dr. Cox would make such a good Dr. Wilson…"

"Lily!"

JD was snapped away from his daydream by his mentor's cutting voice.

"Ho-kay Pansy. As much as I'd love to indulge in your fantasies of Hugh Laurie and you actually _no-hot_ killing somebody because it _ne-hever_ is lupus, I think me and you need to have a little chat, whadda say?"

JD merely nodded as Dr. Cox seized the front of his scrubs and dragged him away; he caught the eye of his two friends standing at the nurse's station. Turk looked sympathetic but Carla smirked and winked at him.

_She knows?_

JD was thrust into yet another supply closet and he closed his eyes as his back made contact with the wall. He quickly reopened his eyes when the older doctor gave a sharp and high-pitched whistle. Dr. Cox stood a few meters away from his young protégé, almost afraid to make contact with him. He leaned on the wall, arms folded with a murderous look on his face.

"Now, Rita. I brought you here because over the last two weeks, you've been acting like a menstrual teenager who just got dumped by your boyfriend of two days and moping around like your puppy was run over. Newsflash, Newbie. _I don't care_ which intern decided to dominate you in the bedroom this week and to congratulate you on your first score since god knows when, I've complied a list of things that I care less about; All medical TV shows, Barbie turning into a madwoman, gossip magazines, _an-hy_ spin-off of CSI, anything and I mean _anything_ that happens in Lost, any award ceremony, Wal-Mart and any Wal-Mart related products, George Bush, toll roads, Canada, just basically everything in this cruel, cruel world that is existent, both living and non-living things-" JD opened his mouth to cut his mentor off but Dr. Cox held up a hand and continued talking, "And of course, Hugh Jackman."

"But-" JD began, trying to get a word in edgeways.

"Nymphadora, I am _try-hing_ to speak here. I don't ever, ever want you to go crying to your mommy again. Now, care to share what is on your mind? Bearing in mind Newbie, that I have the attention span of- Well, I don't have an attention span."

"Y'know what? I actually thought that you were going to be an adult about this and we could have a proper conversation but you really don't care do you?"

"Actually, I'm _re-heally_ trying here, Fleur."

"Obviously not trying hard enough are we Perry?" JD growled and attempted to shove his way past the older attending. Dr. Cox growled, flicking his nose in anger as he clamped a firm hand down on the sleeve of JD's scrubs.

"Now listen here, Petunia-" Dr. Cox spat in a serious tone, maintaining a tight grip on his Newbie's scrubs. "I have already warned you about whining out my first name, and as _mu-huch _as I'd love you to scream it out during sex, I don't think it's appropriate. I'm trying my damned hardest _no-hot_ to force you to go home because you're so self involved in your personal life that you are unable to do your job properly. I'm only going to say this once, I am not going to have a nice little chat and plead you to be my boyfriend. That 'thing' we had-" He paused to point his finger between JD and himself, "The thing currently known as 'The Best Night Of Your Whiny, Neurotic Life' is over and it was a _one time thing_."

"Stop kidding yourself, Dr. Cox." JD replied, attempting to tug himself free of the other man's grasp.

"Look who finally grew some balls. I'm re-heal proud of you, Angelina. I've always liked my women feisty." Dr. Cox snarled, as he pushed JD into the wall again and pinned him there. He advanced upon the young doctor who had begun to look extremely uncomfortable.

"Dr. Cox, I-"

Dr. Cox said nothing and inched his face closer to his protégés, JD cringed slightly as he felt the older doctor's breath gently tickling the side of his face. JD turned his head away only to let out a breathily moan as Dr. Cox increased the pressure on his wrists, beginning to twist them together. He held them both in one hand and pushed them over JD's head resting them against the wall firmly and rendering the young doctor completely helpless. JD's eyes filled with confusion and curiosity before they finally began to darken under the dim light. Dr. Cox slowly moved his free hand, gently resting it on one of JD's hips, before he pulled the younger man in for a kiss. JD was unresponsive as he attempted to break free of the attending's grip, however this only served as a bigger turn-on for Dr. Cox. He growled against JD's closed lips before his warm, calloused hand slipped underneath JD's scrubs top.  
JD gasped, which allowed the older doctor to slip his tongue into JD's mouth and begin breaking down the other man's defences.

"I-don't…think-that-we-should…be doing this!" JD panted between kisses as he once more attempted to free his lips from the other doctors. Dr. Cox ignored him, gently stroking the younger man's stomach before he slipped his hand down the elastic of JD's scrub pants. JD eventually gave into the older doctor, gently nipping at his lips in response before the two broke apart for air. Dr. Cox loosened his hold on the man's wrists, ignoring how good his protégés full and soft lips felt against his own and particularly ignoring the kid's hard-on grinding against his thigh. He gently tilted his head and began to take in the smell of vanilla and antiseptic emitting from the other man.

"Don't worry Dolores, I wouldn't _dr-he_am of taking your precious maidenhood without your consent." Dr. Cox replied, pressing his Newbie further into the wall. JD groaned in pain as a Foley catheter kit dug into the back of his head. "Now what the hell is going on with us?"

"I don't know, isn't this supposed to be a one time thing? I'm not sure, I just wanted to give you some space for a while so we could get back to normal…" JD concluded, lamely.

"Penelope, I don't know if things will get back to normal, hell I doubt we were even normal in the first place. Your habit of looking up to me for six years _ju-hust_ isn't healthy." Dr. Cox finished, crashing their lips together once more as he silenced JD's answer. He plunged his tongue into the younger man's mouth and JD responded. Their tongues wrestled together as Dr. Cox drove a slacking JD further up the wall and let go of his wrists. The other hand rested on the small of JD's back, providing a little support for the kid who appeared to be turning into a large pool of jello under Dr. Cox's touches. The hand remaining in the scrubs moved down slightly and slipped underneath the young doctor's boxer shorts. They continued to descend and JD paused in their kiss to let out a slight gasp.

Dr. Cox's hand brushed gently against JD's cock and one of his calloused fingers slowly ran over the leaking tip. JD groaned as he attempted to capture his mentor's lips yet again, but the older man ignored his lover's demands and purposely curled his hand around JD's shaft before he proceeded to pump the younger man. JD let his head fall back as he let out another moan of pleasure, trying to be as quiet as he could and generally reminding himself that he was in a supply closet with _Dr. Cox_ of all people.  
Dr. Cox seized the moment to attack JD's collarbone. He began smacking his lips over and over again onto the delicate flesh, making it redden. JD smirked slightly as he realised that the older doctor was marking him and without speaking, claiming him as a possession. JD imagined Dr. Cox writing all over his body in black marker pen with the words: **Property of Perry Cox.** However, he soon realised that his musing had been spoken aloud.

"_My_ property? I like that." Dr. Cox growled.

JD didn't have a chance to reply before he was interrupted by the door, previously thought to be locked, swinging open. Carla stepped into the closet with widened eyes from the sight in front of her but she had a small, smug smile on her face.

"Hey Bambi. Could you pass me a thermometer and a trach kit please?" She said, sweetly. Dr. Cox stared at her with widened eyes and paling skin as she accepted the supplies from JD, who looked similar in colour. "Oh, and Bambi? Dr. Taylor is looking for you." She ignored JD's confused look as she continued, "You know? DPG?"

_Oh, Dreamy Paediatrics Guy. He was very hot…not as hot as Dr. Cox of course. But still, all the nurses wanted their way with him._

Carla winked at the two doctors and left them, carefully closing the door behind her. JD let out a breathily sigh as Dr. Cox removed his hand from his scrubs pants, he immediately missed the warmth of the older man's hand but chose not to voice his opinion out loud. The older doctor said nothing to his protégé as he straightened out his white coat and slung his stethoscope back over his neck. He stalked out of the supply closet leaving a rather confused JD behind.

--

JD immediately noticed that Dr. Cox was nowhere in sight as he made a swift exit from the supply closet. Dr. Taylor – Dreamy Paediatrics Guy stood leaning on the nurse's station with his lab-coated back facing away from the young doctor as he talked to Laverne. JD approached the paediatrician slowly and tapped him on the shoulder. He'd never seen the doctor before but many of the nurses, even Carla, spoke of him as though he was Prince Charming. He ended his conversation with Laverne and spun around, greeting JD with a warm and white smile.

_Damn! He is good looking…_

Dr. Taylor was one of those doctors who held an air of confidence. His dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes made him look like a child himself, but he still had a rather professional manner.

"Hello, Dr. Dorian. I've been assigned to one of your patients? A Miss Carter?" He questioned.

"Please call me JD. I have her chart here somewhere." JD replied as he began leafing through the large pile of charts sitting on the nurse's station whilst Laverne rolled her eyes and picked up to the phone. A panic-stricken Elliot interrupted JD from his chart-finding activities. "Hey JD? Do you know where Keith is, I mean I paged him about fifteen minutes ago and he still hasn't come yet!" She suddenly stopped in the middle of her ramblings and focused her attentions on Dr. Taylor. "Oh, hi. And you are?" She asked, winking at him and discreetly flicking her hair.

"I'm Dr. Taylor."

"And what do you do, Doctor? Except stand around and look incredibly sexy."

"I'm a paediatrician."

"Oh, how cute! At least you're not a murse. I once dated a murse and it was kind of embarrassing with me being a doctor and all-" She said, leaning against the counter of the nurse's station in an attempt to look sexy. Dr. Taylor smiled at the young blonde doctor, who flashed her own smile in return. She began to feel a warm liquid flow down her face and she frowned slightly, raising two fingers up to her nose to swipe away the moistness that was quickly spreading. Her fingers returned covered in a thick, scarlet liquid.

"Frick."

"Elliot. You're bleeding…" JD began, after he finally found the correct chart and brought his attention upon his fellow attending.

"Just a nosebleed." Elliot's response was muffled as she tipped her head back, pinching her nose slightly to stop the bleeding. She couldn't control the flow of blood anymore as it began to run through her fingers, dropping onto the previously clean floor as she quickly exited from the scene.

"Anyway, Dr. Taylor. Miss Carter is six years old and she suffered from three broken ribs, one which almost punctured her lung, broken femur in the right leg and various other cuts and bruises. I believe that this is the result of abuse. She was brought in today and has been in the OR all morning."

The blonde doctor nodded, scanning over her chart. He pulled out a pen from his lab-coat and began to write some additional notes. "Right. Just a few questions before I take her off your hands, I'm just kidding. Have you put her on any additional medication since?"

"Nope. We originally placed her on a morphine drip when she first came in, then we got the chest X-ray and she's just come out of surgery so the anaesthetic should be wearing off pretty soon."

"You're a smart one, I like that. Okay, have you transferred her to a psychologist?"

"I have recommended it, although I think she would be more comfortable talking to you or another paediatrician first. She is quite a shy girl."

"Okay. That's fine, I'll take that up with the psychologist. One last question. Can I take you out on a date tomorrow night?"

Laverne immediately stopped talking into the phone and stared at the two doctors with a raised eyebrow.

"_Oh_. Yeah, why not?"

"Great, I'll meet you at seven right here after my shift's over." Dr. Taylor winked at the younger doctor and gathered up his other patient charts. He bid farewell to Laverne, who briefly nodded in response and waited until he turned the corner before she slammed the phone down.

"What the hell just happened there, Q-tip?"

"I don't know. I'd say that DPG asked me out on a date."

Laverne rolled her eyes as though to state the obvious. "Y'know a man asked me out on a date before I was married too. His name was Jesus."

JD smiled softly at the dark skinned nurse, gathering up his charts to begin his rounds.

_Although, I could dump my patients on some of my interns…_

JD decided against this and quickly made his way down the hallway to visit his first patient. He was stopped by the Janitor who looked rather menacing as he brandished a mop in front of the young attending.

"I'll find out who you killed." He said, quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

"The blood all over the floor. I know it was you."

"I didn't do anything!"

"That's what all the killers say, Scooter. I heard that Pretty Boy Doctor asked you on a date."

"Pretty Boy who?"

"Pretty Boy Doctor. He works on the third floor where the wallpaper with the yellow duckies and pink bunnies on it is."

"Paediatrics?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't know that because I'm just a lowly janitor. You better be careful Scooter." The janitor finished as he stalked past JD. He turned slightly to make sure that his sodden mop hit the young doctor in the face.

--

Carla sat at the nurse's station pretending to fill out her patient's chart as she half listened to Laverne telling another intern to get the chart for their patient themselves and to Dr. Cox who was currently leaning on the counter and ranting on about the incompetence of all the people that he had to work with.  
Laverne turned away from the rude intern and pulled up a chair next to Carla.

"Guess who got asked out by DPG?" She said, pausing to take a sip of her black coffee.

"Who?" Carla asked, a little uninterested.

"Q-tip."

The response made Carla's untidy handwriting leap from the lined paper and it even made Dr. Cox pause halfway through his rant. Carla slowly turned her widening eyes away from the chart to fixate upon her fellow nurse.

"Hold on. You mean _Bambi _got asked out by _Dr. Taylor_?"

"Mhmm. He asked him right in front of me too." She finished, standing up from her comfortable seat to go and gossip with Mary from Paediatrics.

Carla turned to the older doctor leaning against the counter. "I can't believe it. DPG is one of the most wanted doctors in this hospital." She was interrupted by a growl from Dr. Cox. "Don't tell me you are jealous?"

"I am _no-hot_ jealous of anything that Luna gets up to in her own free time. To be honest, I'm quite relieved that the young gal has managed to find herself that manly doctor of her dreams. Well, just about as 'manly' as you can get in this dump." He said with a grin upon his face.

"Really Perry? I think you are a little jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"Another doctor marking up your _territory_." She replied, winking at him as she left an angry and confused Perry behind at the nurse's station.

--

There will be another delay for the next chapter as my exams are in the next three weeks but after 20th June, I am officially free! I hope that Dr. Taylor wasn't too Mary-Sue like. He's very much a surface character and you'll find out in a few chapters why. He is also my catalyst character – he's there to help JD and Perry understand their feelings better :) He's going to be sticking around for a few chapters so if there's anything you feel should change about him, feel free to offer constructive criticism. I also hope that my JD was slightly more in character with his daydreams and such. Waffle over.  
X


End file.
